Last Chance For Happiness
by YokoLucas
Summary: After the battle with the Volturi, things seem to be doing well for everyone but Leah. She still hasn't gotten over Sam and must bear the pain of seeing his joy each day of her life but one day, her happiness seems to appear as she meets Fred, the most beautiful guy she has never seen. Cocky, arrogant and a flirt, she hates him at first, but soon, they grow close and love blooms.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! So I'm back with the prologue. I apologize again for my absence, but you guys now know why I couldn't write in all that time. **

**I don't own Twilight nor do I own the PJO series, they belong to their original authors. **

**Also, I want to make it clear. I speak french and I know there will be grammatical errors in that story and I already apologize for it. You can point it out to me and other things as long as you're not rude because there is a difference between bullying someone and constructive criticism.**

**So here! Please follow, favourite, review and give me your opinions about the prologue!**

* * *

I sighed in my wolf form.

The wind blew over my head as my paws hit the ground from their speed, stronger than ever. I merely looked at my left to see a white rabbit hidding itself in a terrier, surely not wanting to be a wolf's next meal.

_ "Leah, wait up." _Seth's voice invaded my mind.

I diminished my speed a little bit to allow my little brother to follow me, knowing he was close.

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the pack house, Seth!_" I reminded him, worry lacing my tone.

He sighed. _"For God's love, I am seventeen now! I can take care of myself, Leah_!" he protested, and this brought a smile to my wolf lips as I restrained myself from answering him.

Seth had turned seventeen three months ago just when Emily and Sam had gotten married. It was really weird for me to see my kid brother growing up, but I had to accept it.

Speeding up, we arrived at the beach, where no one was to be seen. The sand was tickling our paws as the waves roared loudly against the sea.

"_Let's go back to La Push_." I said through our mental link. "_Everything seems fine and there are no signs of blood suckers roaming in our land_."

"_Why are you so hurried to get back? Can't we just stay here longer? The view is so beautifu_l!" he whined.

I had to suppress a chuckle at his behaviour, but he was right. In front of us was a beautiful sunset and so many colours were mixed up in the sky: Red, orange, pink...

"_Alright, but just a moment. We don't want Mom to scream at us for coming late at home, do we_?" I asked as I remembered the way she'd act if something like that were to happen.

It had been two years now since the battle with the Volturi. Everyone seemed to have settled down. As much as it had broken my heart, Sam and Emily were married and she was even expecting a child. Jacob was happy with the way his relationship with Renesmee was improving. Paul and Jack's sister were also getting married and our peace with the Cullen seemed permanent.

To cut it short, everyone and everything seemed to be doing fine.

Everyone but me.

Even though I had been Emily's bridesmaid, I still refused to be anywhere near her and Sam. I was happy for them, though. But I didn't want and certainly didn't need to see their happiness with my very own eyes, I refused it. I still hadn't gotten over Sam after all.

Softly yawning, Seth walked slowly to my side and put his head on my white back as we laid down on the sand. He rubbed his muzzle against my fur, and I looked up at the sky.

I widened my eyes when I thought I was seeing a red car driving in the sky. But when I closed and reopened my eyes, the car was gone.

Great, now I had hallucinations.

It looked like my life couldn't get more miserable than that.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kind of annoying, but it's just the prologue, so please give it a chance. The plot will be almost the same as the last version. I'll try to update very soon, hopefully in a week or so.**

**Please review!**


	2. Problems

**A/N: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

**I am sorry that it's taken longer to update but I've been busy lately with my ****registrations**** for my university.**

**Also, if people are wondering why I have decided to rewrite my story, it's because I had felt that Leah's character wasn't really faithful to the books'. I didn't want to change her persona, so now I will be trying to make her the same as in the books.**

**The story happens two years after Revelation, and one year after Blood of Olympus. The Hidden Oracle never happened in my story. I've answered some reviews at the end of the chapter.**

**I want to say that I am Algerian. I don't know a lot about United States or its cities, and I apologize if I make any mistake concerning the cities or anything related to it. It's also been a while since I read the books, so sorry again for any mistake you might encounter.**

**Please tell me if you prefer the new version and what you like or don't like compared to the previous version. I am not going to update any time soon because I am busy preparing my departure for univeristy. But don't worry, I am not giving up on this story, I might try to update before the end of summer and/or in December or January, but if not, I'll definitely be back next summer.**

**I have an account on Wattpad with the same name as the one I have on fanfiction (YokoLucas), so if you're interested in my writing, you can check the story I am actually writing on WATTPAD! If you love romance, gods and all (It's also a love story with Apollo), then I think you are going to love my story! Please give it a try! It's named The Flowers Of Apollo ****and it's really important for me to have your opinions about** **it**.

**I also want to say that Leah will be really close to the Stolls, Nico and Will once she meets them!**

**Well, please enjoy and comment :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Problems.

Leah's POV

"When are you going?" my mother asked for the thousand of times today.

I groaned, getting irritated with her asking the same question again, again and all over again. "I've already told you, Mom. I'm going to Manhattan in two weeks. Why are you asking again?" annoyance dominated my voice.

Mom scowled at me. "Leah, is it a way to be talking to your mother?"

I gritted my teeth. No way she was using the disrespect card at this crucial moment. She and I had always been having a hard relationship, and she had always done her best to point out the fact that children should obey their parents.

"I am twenty-two-year-old, Mom. You can't order me around anymore, I'm much too old for that."

Her scowl went deeper. "Young girl, as long as you live under my roof-"

"Well, you must be happy to know that I will no longer be living under your roof with you! I am going to move away in two weeks!"

My voice had been hard and cold, and my mother's face fell immediately, hurt crossing her old but beautiful features.

I swallowed and turned away, heading towards my room, and ignoring my mother's shoutings as well as her intense glare.

Going upstairs quickly and slamming my door loudly, I let out a huge sigh I hadn't known I had been holding as I slipped down on the floor, my back touching the door.

I hadn't wanted it to end that way, but it was Mom's fault as well. She was still upset upon knowing I would be leaving her to get into college, but I had been wanting a new life since a long time. A life away from everything; from La Push, the pack, my family, and mostly Sam and Emily.

I took a deep breath, thinking about how my mother didn't have to be acting like that. She and Charlie were getting married. They were going to hold the wedding in some months, so why was she so angry anyways? I was just trying to build a new life, and it wasn't like I wouldn't be visiting her once I got away from here.

How could I stay here when everyone else was getting their happiness but me? Hearing Sam's love for Emily repeatedly wasn't really in my program, and seeing Jacob and this hybrid of a half-blood sucker of Renesmee together neither.

I needed to move on, to change. And running away seemed like the only solution right now, even though I'd never admit that it was extremely cowardly.

"Leah?" a soft voice spoke from outside my room. Groaning, I slowly lifted myself up from the floor and opened the door to find a worried looking Seth staring at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously, a grin on his face.

It looked like my baby brother was the only one who was happy for me.

I groaned again, and then looked away some moments, catching our mother near the stairs. She was looking at us warily, as if she was trying to spy on us. "I am fine." I lied. I didn't want to worry Seth, and I certainly didn't need another useless fight with my mother.

"By the way, Seth." I narrowed my eyes on him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Seth awkwardly rubbed his right cheek, a nervous grin on his face. "Sam called me some hours ago and told me to join him. There is a pack meeting, Leah. I've come to take you."

Immediately, anger was born in me. A part of me was angry at Sam from bothering my little brother at school, knowing very well that he would get his degree this year and go to university next year, and another -a stupid part of me- was angry that it wasn't Sam whom was getting me himself. Sure, he was busy, but he could have done it or asked someone else to do it.

I breathed deeply, feeling both my Mom's and Seth's stares on me. I was still very much in love with Sam. It was stupid from me, especially when he and Emily were married now, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but loving him, and the more I thought about it, the angrier I became.

I gritted my teeth in rage, and managed but failed to speak with a calm voice. "Fine."

My brother smiled a bit sadly. I knew he was concerned for me, and that my departure would leave him alone with our Mom. That was, if he decided to stay living here.

For a moment, I wondered why Sam had bothered my brother to get me, and why he hadn't called me in person or any pack members. But reminding myself that I wasn't well liked or appreciated by anyone except maybe Jacob, and that my simple presence could lead to a fight, I stopped thinking and decided to change my clothes.

I looked at Seth. "Meet me downstairs in two minutes." he nodded and winked at me as I closed my door, ignoring my mother's glare.

I sighed and waited for ten seconds until I felt my anger dying down. Biting my bottom lips, I nodded to myself and made my way towards my drawers. I quickly took a black shorts and a white sleeveless top. My outfit was very short, but with the summer and any risk of turning into a wolf at any moment, wearing long clothes wasn't really a good idea.

Opening my door and closing it carefully, I ran down the stairs of our house and saw Seth, waiting for me. I quickly put my black shoes and headed towards the main door, not looking behind as I felt Mom's hard stare on my flesh.

* * *

"Here you are," Sam said once Seth and I were in the pack's living room. "With you two here, we are all present."

An annoyed Embry groaned. "Why have you called us? I was taking care of Claire!"

Everyone chuckled but still agreed for different reasons, though I was sure I knew why.

Who would want to go out with this heat? It looked like Hell for me.

The Alpha sent Embry a warning look. "I haven't called all of you here for nothing." Sam said with a voice full of authority, looking at all of us with daring eyes. "As you may know, we have been in peace with the Cullen for a long time now, if we don't count the hybrid problem." I heard Jacob hiss at that, but Sam did his best to ignore him.

Paul rolled his eyes. "And?"

Sam glared at him, surely not liking Paul's disrespect. "They have warned us that a vampire was lurking close to their borders, almost managed to come across it. They think we should be more careful."

"Why the Hell should we care about what they say?" Paul was fuming with anger now. "They-"

Surprisingly, it was Jared who had interrupted Paul. "They are right," he said, looking directly into Sam's eyes. "I wanted to tell you sooner. Yesterday night, I smelled a blood sucker's scent. At first, I had thought it was Renesmee visiting Jake, but the scent wasn't the same."

Indignant gasps were heard. "And you're telling us that just now?!"

"I wanted to do it sooner, but Kim needed me at that time! I couldn't leave her like that!"

Kim and Jared were having their first child, them too. It was soon time for her to give birth, so it wasn't really that shocking.

"You could have at least mind-linked one of us in wolf form!" those idiotic words were Paul's.

"Enough!"

Avoiding to roll my eyes, I looked at Sam again, trying desperately to shut down my feelings.

"Jared, I understand your situation with Kim, but it is no excuse."

"But-"

"Because of your acts, the vampire could be anywhere now. It could have killed, it could have harmed our families."

Jared looked away, ashamed. I couldn't help but scoff mentally. Saw only wanted to show everyone he still had the authority of the leader.

"As a punishment, both you and Paul will be looking for this vampire."

"Huh? Why me-"

"I haven't forgotten your insolence, Paul." Sam growled, glaring at him. "But still, I want all of you to look around for this blood-sucker. Things might get really dangerous. Leah, come with me. I'd like some words with you."

I rolled my eyes as Sam left the living room to enter his office which was upstairs.

I heard the others talk loudly, surely about the vampire. Before I turned to follow Sam, Seth had sent me a worried glance.

Mentally groaning, I walked towards Sam's office and closed the door behind me.

"Leah," Sam pronounced my name warily as he sat behind his desk. "First of all, I have to say that I do not approve of your departure. A shape-shifter going away especially when we have such troublesome things going on-"

I cut him off. "I have no obligation to stay with the pack, Sam." I almost growled, my rage increasing. He had broken my heart a long time ago and I wanted to move on, couldn't he at least allow me to live freely? "If it weren't for the fight with the Volturi and Jacob, I would have moved away much sooner than now."

Sam looked at me in the eyes, not surprised at all. After all, I had been trying to make the pack's life unbearable because of my grief.

He sighed. "Leah, I am aware of everything." he said quickly. "But all I am saying is that it is not careful at all. Not in those times."

My anger increased again. "Then when is it going to be the moment?"

"Leah-"

"No, no and no. I refuse to stay here any longer, _Sam." _I put on a special emphasis when I pronounced his name. "I am free to do whatever I want as long as it doesn't harm the pack-"

"You are the Beta of this pack, Leah!" Sam roared suddenly, getting up from his chair and making it fall backwards. "It means that you are the second in command! The most important person after me and Emily! Do you really think that you going away like this won't threaten our kind?!"

"Do you think that I care about it?!" I screamed, my hands turning into fists. "Damn it, Sam! I want to be able to do what I want, me too! Why can't you just understand this?"

"I do but-"

"Whatever."

Without letting him the time to argue or to follow me, I exited his office and ran.

* * *

"Sam is still furious at you."

I rolled my eyes and hugged my brother in front of the airport. My mother hadn't bothered to come say goodbye when I had left our home.

"I don't care."

Didn't I have the right to be happy, too? Each time I recalled the happiness I had felt when I had belonged to Jake's pack, I couldn't help but be envious of the past me. Running freely in the wild, not having to listen to his love for Emily... It had been really good, even if I had been forced to help those blood-suckers. I hadn't cared at that moment, I had been happy to be away from the pain.

I was still in love with him, even after everything that had happened. I couldn't get his face out of my mind, and that was the problem. And right now, there seemed to be only one solution.

Running away.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry again for the long wait! I hope that you loved this chapter! In the next, Leah meets Apollo and I promise you the story'll get better!**

Steph A15: Thank you! Basically, Leah will not imprint on Apollo. She can't bear children according to Revelation, and this is why she can't imprint. So no, they will fall in love and live without the imprint thing. I really didn't like the stories when she "imprinted" on people, because the books say she can't.

maloucaz : Hahaha merci beaucoup ! Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta question :/ J'espère quand même que tu vas aimer la nouvelle version !

Je t'aime-Te amo-I Love You : Thank you very much :)

ka5terina: Glad you like it! Apollo is always unlucky in love and Leah's situation saddened me in Twilight, so I thought about this pairing!

Fl0ra : I love YOU for loving my story!

overlordred: Thank you very much! I am trying my best to improve my grammar so people will read all of my stories more easily. I originally speak french and I hate seeing grammar or spelling mistakes, so I understand it if people whose first language is english don't like it too. But thank you again! Your review really made me happy :) I hope you loved this chapter too!

**Goodbye, and thanks to anyone who has been kind enough to review! Please do it again for me and check my stories on Wattpad too!**

** Until the next time we see each other!**

**YokoLucas**!


	3. The Worst Flight Of All My Life

**A/N: Hi! I want you to read this A/N carefully!**

**Listen, I have decided to completely finish that story in summer, which means I will be updating at least once a week or so when it's summer; I have made all of you wait too long -way too long- and that's unfair. So this is why I have decided to concentrate on this story, another one and my wattpad story from now on. Though in the year, I am not promising regulate updates, but in the summer, I swear it will be. Now, I am going to try to update as much as I can with**** university, but believe me: in summer or in July, my updates will be frequent.**

**The only think I ask of you is your feedback; writing a chapter is really tiring and asks a lot of my energy since I always double check my grammar. Recently, I noticed that I had been losing a lot of readers and reviewers in my other stories because I didn't update regularly, and it saddened me a lot; this is one of the reasons for why I have also decided to finish this story in summer. I'll try to update it as much as I can through the year.**

**Well, enough of that! Now enjoy please!**

* * *

_God, please just save me_.

First, I had to accept the fact that I just had to sit beside a creepy and weird old man that wouldn't stop staring at my chest as if he had never seen a woman in all his life.

Then, I had to accept the fact that the plane started at least one hour later than what it had been supposed to just because some damn girl had forgotten her gucci bag and wouldn't get on the machine until she had found it, but _that_...

Why me?

Sitting behind me were two children that wouldn't stop shouting and farting; as if things could get worse, they had to hit my seat with their feet and no matter how luch I had asked their blond-haired mother (AN: No offense here please) to do something about it, she wouldn't be able to handle her own kids.

Again, why me?

I had wanted to come to Manhattan to first calm my horrible temper and then try college; but things were, ironically, begining quite nicely.

_Calm down_, I kept chanting in my head. _Get to the stupid hostel, take a break from everything, and then tomorrow, you can begin to look for a nice job_.

I intentionally groaned.

It wasn't night yet, but even with my wolf genes, I was tired; my feet were hurting, my knees wouldn't last very long and my legs just wanted to give up supporting the rest of my sore body.

Clutching my bagages with both of my hands, I pursed my lips and mentally hit myself.

_At least I am alone now; now one to bother me, though I miss my baby brother. _

I sighed, looking at the airport I had just gotten out of until I heard a noise coming from my stomach. I groaned again, angry from what had happened on the flight and angry that I would be hungry at this hour.

I decided to walk towards the autobus; my appetite would have to wait.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I stretched my limbs once I was in the hostel's room and had carelessly thrown my luggage in a corner of the chamber.

My back was facing the double king size bed I was currently sleeping on, my face was looking at the beige ceiling of this big room, and my arms were expanded at my sides.

I sighed. _So what now? What do I do?_

I had indeed won since I had succeeded in running away, but it didn't mean things were going to get pink and golden.

I growled, imitating my stomach. I had almost forgotten I was hungry.

Pushing myself up thanks to my elbows, I got up from the bed and looked around the room; it had a nice window that gave on the city, the walls were painted beige and white, the bed was cozy, my luggages were everywhere -making, by the way, the room a true mess-, and at the left of the door that gave access to the corridor, was the blue bathroom.

_At least there is no Mom here_. I thought bitterly.

It was true; even if thinking that was somewhat mean towards my mother, her not being here was really peaceful for me; I didn't have to hear her arguments and her listing all my defaults like the lyrics of a song she had just been listening to.

"I miss Seth, though." I said to no one, speaking loudly.

That was also true; the hardest thing for me was staying away from my baby brother. Maybe if he had been older, I would have taken him with me, but alas, Seth had school and he would try entering college if he got his degree, which I truly hoped he would get; he was a brave kid, even if I had rarely voiced that fact out, Seth was the only thing preventing me from the want to _completely_ disappear from this world.

I gulped, checking I hadn't forgotten my wallet and walked towards the huge black door in front of me, not bothering to take a vest since it was really hot outside.

As soon as I walked out of the room, my mind took over me; I remembered what had happened after the Renesmee episode; everyone, vampires and sharp-shifters, had gone back to their own home.

Jacob had decided to unite the pack that he, Seth and I had formed with Sam's again; one true pack again. I had been angry at him first; him going back meant that he hadn't wanted to have much responsabilities, especially now that he had that Renesmee hybrid; but I couldn't blame him either; Jack had never wanted to be a leader, he had made it clear since the beginning; he had told us that we could choose, but he was going back, and Seth had done the same thing, supporting him. Even though I hadn't wanted to, I had followed along, but only because of Seth. I had finally understood Jacob's choice; I couldn't also stay packless, it was dangerous.

However, now it was over, I didn't want to have anything to do with Sam, vampires nor any other things: I wanted to remain alone, all alone.

_All alone_. I spoke softly in my mind as I exited the hostel. _If only I could impregnate on someone_.

* * *

The sky had begun to darken when I put feet in the restaurant. It wasn't huge nor extremely little, but it held a nice and reassuring atmosphere, as if it were _home; _there were paintings of ships and cities like Paris hooked by the red wall. The tables looked clean and were seemingly made out of wood.

Seeing this little restaurant made me feel, strangely, content and safe; it calmed my body and my raging feelings with its powerful and entrancing scent, as well as my angry thoughts; maybe it was because of the nice aura reigning here.

Quickly, I made my way towards one of the tables that wasn't taken and sat down, adjusting my white skirt.

A strong scent attracted my attention, and a movement in front of me made me look up.

"What can I get you?" a cute guy, not older then twenty-two, asked me with a mischievous smile; he was tall and had elfish features, tan skin, blue eyes and curly brown hair; his outfit was consisted of a plain white shirt and red pants, with a dark red apron above his clothes, where I could read loud and clear "welcome to young thieves" -to which I mentally scoffed, kids these days...-; to sum it up, everything about this guy screamed malice, which was kind of paradoxical with the calm air of this place.

I cleared my throat, taken aback by the odd smell that was emanating from that guy's body but shrugging it off and folded my hands on my lap as my brown eyes met his_ too_ cheerful's blue orbs. "I'll just have pasta. Thanks."

He grinned. "Is that all?"

"Some water, please." I added rapidly, my hand looking for my phone in my pocket.

The guy nodded and went away, leaving me alone with my thoughts until I could make out people's conversations.

"Connor, pasta for the table eight." I heard that guy speak with my heightened senses.

A man who was logically the Connor guy laughed. "Sure, Travis. Table five's order's ready by the way."

Fastly, words getting out of the customer's mouths came to my wolf ears.

"I heard that it would be raining tomorrow; how can it be when it's so hot today?"

"Did you know that Mara and Kaden were going to get married? It's awesome!"

"Tomorrow's saturday, I can't just wait to sleep for all the day."

"I feel kinda down today, I had a fight with my boyfriend..."

I groaned inwardly, trying to shut down their voices; I didn't want to hear what others were talking about; it was_ their_ business, not _mine_.

The sudden sound of the door opening and closing frankly got on my nerves, and when I heard the new customer walking towards me, I looked up at them in irritation before widening my eyes in disbelief.

_Oh my God; h__e was hot!_

Sandy blond hair that shone like the sun; skin as tanned as a surfer dude, eyes as blue and clear as the sky that were looking at me appreciatively, long and black eyelashes like the night, painted eyebrows, soft-looking lips that were pulled into a smirk, perfect and regal features that stood proudly, a tall and muscled body that would make any man cry in shame, clothes as stylish as what would be wearing a young male model.

One word: hot; this guy was the most handsome man that I had never ever laid eyes upon.

He grinned. "May I have a seat with you, sweetheart?"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't forget to comment for me, please!**


End file.
